


На пороге войны

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: С трудом вырвавшись из западни, расставленной британской военной разведкой, "Наутилус" подходит к берегу, чтобы забрать дочь капитана Немо. Однако оказывается, что ее опекун увез ее в неизвестном направлении, оставив загадочное письмо, расшифровать которое может только профессор Аронакс...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик является сиквелом к макси [«Колесница Джаганнатха»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4642033) и [«Черный тигр, белый орел»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4688613), разрешение на сиквел получено. АУ относительно событий романа «Таинственный остров»
> 
> #. WTF Jules Verne 2018 — «На пороге войны»

Поздним вечером 5 декабря 1871 года я снова ступил на французскую землю. Прованс встретил меня неприветливо — с низкого неба сеял мелкий дождь, за узкой полоской галечного пляжа смутно белел обрывистый берег каланки, морские волны с грохотом набегали на ноздреватые каменные стены и рваной пеной отползали назад. Я спрыгнул на окатанные камни, сделал несколько неловких шагов и обернулся. Матросы сидели на веслах, один Эгельт поднялся на ноги и глядел мне вслед.

— Если что, свистите, господин Аронакс, — сказал он. — Мы придем на помощь.

— Хорошо, — ответил я.

Новая волна с шипением облизала мои сапоги. Выбравшись из полосы прибоя, я осторожно двинулся вдоль стены обрыва, отыскивая неприметную тропу, ведущую наверх.

В одном нагрудном кармане моей куртки лежал свисток, в другом — письмо для Франсуа д`Обиньи с приглашением посетить «Наутилус», а боковой карман оттягивал электрический пистолет с пулями, несущими парализующий заряд.

Каланку, где мы высадились, я знал, как крыльцо собственного дома, однако тропа размокла, и я то и дело поскальзывался и спотыкался о неровные камни. Каждые полсотни шагов мне приходилось останавливаться и пережидать заполошное сердцебиение и приступы дурноты — здесь, на крутом берегу, вдали от коротких коридоров «Наутилуса», я воочию убедился, как сильно ослаб после ранения. Но иного выхода не было — в дом д`Обиньи мог прийти только я один. Уже почти взобравшись на откос, я оглянулся назад, на узкий залив, и больше угадал силуэт шлюпки, чем увидел его.

Наверху, на ровной местности, идти стало легче, и я зашагал вперед, уже не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь. Вокруг не было ни души, только дождь шелестел по ветвям деревьев. Через несколько минут я разглядел высокий каменный забор и вскоре остановился у решетчатой калитки, над которой висел судовой колокол.

Дом за калиткой казался черным и вымершим, в глухой ночной тьме не горело ни одного окна.

Я позвонил в колокол раз, затем другой — никакого ответа. С каждой минутой бесплодного ожидания в мое сердце все глубже вползала обессиливающая ледяная тоска. Что, если Конселю все же не удалось избавиться от слежки? Что, если убежище принцессы Ишвари обнаружено и ее захватили в плен? А Франсуа, а Консель? Неужели они тоже схвачены, или хуже того — убиты?

Наконец где-то щелкнул замок, и от дома по тропе прокралась приземистая тень. Это явно был не д`Обиньи, но, к счастью, я даже не успел достать пистолет. Фигура приблизилась, и я узнал Жака Орэ.

— Господин Аронакс, это вы? — шепотом спросил он.

— Да, — тоже шепотом ответил я.

Жак с лязгом отодвинул засов, впустил меня, тут же задвинул засов обратно и жестом пригласил следовать за ним.

Мы миновали парадное крыльцо, свернули за угол и вошли в дверь, ведущую на кухню. Окна с этой стороны выходили в сад и не просматривались с дороги.

На плите очага булькал кипящий чайник, на столе горела керосиновая лампа. Жак запер за мною дверь и тут же вскинул ладони в успокаивающем жесте:

— Как хорошо, что вы приехали, господин Аронакс! С господином д`Обиньи все в порядке, и с мадемуазель Мари тоже. Они уехали неделю назад, все вчетвером. А меня оставили вас дожидаться. И письмо вам передать.

— Уехали? — машинально переспросил я. — Куда?

— В Нант, к средней дочери господина д`Обиньи, мадам Матильде, — ответил Жак, сбрасывая с плеч рыбацкую куртку. — Не желаете ли травяного чаю? Холод, простите, собачий, — он повесил куртку на гвоздь и зябко потер ладони друг о друга.

— Нет, спасибо, мне не холодно. Почему они уехали?

— Так как же им было не уехать, когда не сегодня завтра сюда явятся сыщики из полицейского департамента! Господин д`Обиньи — человек уважаемый, но сами понимаете, после всего ему только в бега. И в Нанте они не задержатся, уж будьте уверены. Сядут на корабль и уплывут, а уж куда, господин д`Обиньи мне не говорил, да я и не спрашивал. Меньше знаешь — меньше выдашь. С этих ищеек станется и невинного человека под плети положить.

Я почувствовал, что у меня голова идет кругом. Франсуа д`Обиньи — беглый преступник? Как, почему? Я боялся, что его выследят шпионы Спенсера, но о французском правительстве и думать забыл. Неужели Франсуа ради меня преступил закон?

— Жак, пожалуйста, расскажи мне все, — велел я. — С самого начала.

Тот кивнул, снял с плиты чайник и сел на лавку, снова потирая руки.

— Началось все… дайте сообразить… в ночь на 9 ноября, господин Аронакс. Я сплю тут, на первом этаже, а господа и мадам Мадлен — на втором. И вот просыпаюсь я, значит, оттого, что кто-то мне в окошко стучит. Я сначала за кочергу — мало ли, тут всякий народ шляется, надо ухо востро держать, но потом посветил, смотрю, да это ж Консель, ваш слуга! Мокрый как утопленник, аж льет с него. В колокол-то не стал звонить, через стену перемахнул, чистый бандит! Сообразил, где мое окно, и меня осторожно будит, чтоб я, значит, его в дом впустил.

Жак плеснул себе в большую кружку кипятку и продолжил:

— Ну, я и впустил. А у него зуб на зуб не попадает, слыханное ли дело, в ноябре да в воде два часа барахтаться! Я, конечно, господина д`Обиньи сразу разбудил, тот разжег очаг, налил Конселю стопку коньяка, закутал в десять одеял и ну расспрашивать, примерно как вы меня. И тот сказал, что вы в большой беде и что если господин д`Обиньи вам не поможет, то вы погибнете. Тут господин д`Обиньи на меня зырк и услал на кухню бульон греть. Я так и понял, что история не для моих ушей. Вернулся — а Консель рассказывает, как от слежки уходил. Я-то бульон ему отдал, смотрю — не гонят меня, тоже сел послушать.

Он спохватился и бросил в кружку марлевый мешочек с травами. Сразу запахло летом — чабрецом, липовым цветом, перечной мятой. Мне невольно вспомнилось, как мы с Конселем бродили по окрестным холмам, собирая гербарий прованской флоры и любуясь безмятежными видами — знали б мы тогда, как все обернется!

— И как же он уходил от слежки? — спросил я.

— Он хитрый малый, этот ваш Консель! Взял, говорит, с собой папку для гербария и сачок для ловли бабочек и пошел из Марселя сюда, а дальше — в поле и ну за всякими стрекозами гоняться! Одну поймает, другую, тут присядет, там почти ляжет и затаится, вроде в блокнот пишет, а потом встает и дальше идет как ни в чем не бывало. И, говорит, приметил двоих. И только он их приметил, понял, что делать. Довел он их таким манером до соседней каланки и опять сачком махать да в блокнот писать! Те-то близко не подходили, видно, боялись, что Консель их заметит. А он улучил момент и с обрыва по тропе вниз, к самой воде, и в гроте у устья затаился. Ждал, пока совсем не стемнеет, а там снял пальто с ботинками, скрутил узелок, увязал на шее, и вплавь! Почти целое лье проплыл, в ноябрьской-то воде! А там свернул в нашу каланку, и вот — чуть кочергой от меня не получил, — Жак с довольной усмешкой покрутил головой, явно восхищаясь находчивостью и удалью Конселя.

Я тоже был восхищен, а еще — растроган до слез. Я знал спокойную отвагу и редкое хладнокровие своего бывшего слуги, но не думал, что ему снова придется рисковать ради меня жизнью. Вряд ли шпионы Спенсера осмелились бы поднять на него руку, но в ледяной воде он мог замерзнуть и захлебнуться!

— Он не заболел? — с тревогой спросил я.

— Приболел, да, но быстро выздоровел, отвары мадам Мадлен мертвого на ноги поставят, — хмыкнул в ответ Жак.

— Что же было дальше?

— А вот дальше все и началось. Конселю было велено не выходить из дома и даже не подходить к окнам. А на следующее утро мы пошли с господином д`Обиньи на лодке в Марсель. И там стали ходить по таким местам, куда честному человеку без нужды лучше не сворачивать. С кем он там говорил и о чем договаривался, это вы меня не спрашивайте, я только двери подпирал да смотрел, как бы моему хозяину между делом шею не свернули.

У меня снова сжалось сердце. Поздно, слишком поздно я осознал, в какую темную и опасную историю втянул своего друга!

— В общем, мотались мы тот день по всему Марселю. То в банк, то на телеграф, то в доки. Вернулись заполночь, а на следующий день — опять в Марсель. В биржу, в городскую библиотеку, опять в банк. И сдается мне, что господин д`Обиньи кому-то изрядно заплатил, а уж за что — это вы лучше меня знаете. Только теперь в Марселе вовсю болтают, что у моего хозяина какие-то дела с морским дьяволом, капитаном «Наутилуса», — и Жак искоса глянул на меня.

— Мало ли о чем болтают, Жак, — ответил я, пристально посмотрев ему в глаза, и тот с готовностью закивал.

— Вот и я говорю — мало ли о чем болтают! Я ваших дел не знаю и знать не хочу, мне своя шкура дорога. Только теперь Консель поехал в Нант с моими документами. Нынче это он — Жак Орэ, а мне господин д`Обиньи велел сидеть тихо до самого Рождества, а лучше и дальше. А если придут из полиции, честно отвечать, что хозяин уехал погостить к средней дочери. Если же речь вдруг зайдет про документы, то я, мол, ничего не знаю. Велели мне дом сторожить, я и сторожу.

С этими словами Жак ложкой выловил из кружки мешочек с травами, подул на дымящийся темный отвар и осторожно сделал первый глоток. Я прислонился спиной к стене и глубоко задумался.

Итак, уберечь Франсуа д`Обиньи, удержать его в стороне от войны капитана Немо не удалось. Напрасно Консель рисковал жизнью, уходя от преследователей. Пусть он и не привел соглядатаев к дому моего друга — тот сам выдал себя, лично договариваясь с марсельскими контрабандистами. Конечно, одно это еще не делало его преступником. Будь Франсуа один, он легко смог бы оправдаться перед французским правосудием — но на его попечении оказалась дочь капитана Немо, принцесса Ишвари! Не составляло никакого труда убедиться, что девушка, живущая в его доме, не является его двоюродной племянницей. Жак Орэ был прав — теперь им оставалось только бежать.

Бежать — но куда?

Конечно, не в Нант к Матильде — там их легко отыскала бы и французская полиция, и шпионы Спенсера. По словам Жака, скорее всего, д`Обиньи с Ишвари и Конселем уже покинули Францию. Но куда они отправились, я не мог себе даже представить. К дальней родне Франсуа, в Марокко? К его друзьям в Североамериканские Соединенные Штаты? В Индокитай, где он жил когда-то?

— Точно не будете чаю, господин Аронакс? — осведомился Жак.

Я опомнился и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты что-то говорил о письме…

— Да! — обрадовался тот. — Совсем из головы вон. Извольте пару минут подождать, я его тут припрятал…

Жак сполоснул ладони над рукомойником, тщательно вытер их чистой тряпицей и снял крышку с большого ларя с мукой, стоящего в углу. Осторожно запустил руку внутрь, в муку, и вытащил пухлый пакет из вощеной бумаги, плотно запечатанный со всех сторон и обвязанный бечевкой.

— Думал, вдруг с обыском придут, черти, — довольно проговорил он, сдувая с пакета остатки муки. — А теперь пусть приходят, я чист, как душа праведника после причастия.

И Жак не без торжественности вручил мне пакет.

— Спасибо, Жак, — сказал я и убрал письмо во внутренний карман куртки. — А теперь мне пора. И не говори никому, что видел меня.

Тот ответил широкой лукавой ухмылкой.

— Обижаете, господин Аронакс! Ясное дело, я нем как могила. Никого не видел, ничего не слышал, ничего не знаю.

Он накинул куртку, отпер дверь, и мы вышли в ненастную зимнюю ночь, под ледяной дождь.


	2. Chapter 2

«Дорогой Пьер! — писал д`Обиньи. — Всем сердцем надеюсь, что твоя последняя экспедиция завершилась благополучно и ты сейчас читаешь эти строки, будучи, как и прежде, здоров и полон сил. К сожалению, семейные дела вынуждают меня покинуть Кассис. Здоровье мадемуазель Мари поправилось, но увы — душевные раны оказалось исцелить куда сложнее, чем раны телесные. Бедная девочка по-прежнему тоскует о своих родителях и никак не может утешиться. Ей нужна перемена обстановки, так что мы едем в Нант — к Матильде и Мишелю. Надеюсь, теплый семейный круг и развлечения большого города помогут ей развеяться. Также я собираюсь навестить г-на Навуходоносора и обсудить его новый проект — мне все чаще кажется, что я слишком рано ушел на покой.

Мадлен кланяется тебе и благодарит за рецепт желудочного отвара, добавление дягиля сделало его еще действеннее.

С надеждой на скорую встречу, Франсуа д`Обиньи».

Я заново перечитал письмо и протянул листок капитану Немо. Тот быстро пробежал его глазами и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на меня.

— И что все это значит, господин Аронакс?

— Письмо, очевидно, зашифровано, — ответил я. — Хотя и не нашим условленным шифром. После упоминания дягиля, как видите, всего одна короткая фраза. Но все же думаю, Франсуа не был уверен, что Жаку удастся надежно спрятать это послание, и писал из расчета, что оно будет перехвачено.

— Этого трудно не понять, — нетерпеливо отозвался Немо. — Но что, по-вашему, означают его слова о душевных ранах мадемуазель Мари?

— Только то, что ни Ишвари, ни Франсуа не знают, удалось ли нам вырваться из ловушки, и что бедная девочка оплакивает вашу возможную гибель, — тихо ответил я.

Капитан резко отвернулся и, сжав кулаки, прошелся вдоль книжных полок.

Как жалел я в эти минуты, что не медиум и не в силах мысленно дотянуться до Ишвари и принести ей утешительную весть! Я верил Франсуа, его прозорливости и острому уму, и не без оснований надеялся, что ему удастся уберечь дочь капитана Немо от опасностей и жизненных невзгод, но — увы! — даже Франсуа не мог утешить бедную девочку в ее тревогах.

— Если хотя бы один волос упадет с ее головы… — еле слышно пробормотал Немо, не оборачиваясь.

— Едва ли ей сейчас что-то угрожает, господин Даккар, — возразил я, вложив в голос столько сочувствия и уверенности, сколько мог. — Консель ушел от соглядатаев, а значит, британцы потеряли след. Для французской полиции и для всего мира она — Мари де ла Фюи, и что бы ни совершил сам Франсуа, лично к ней не будет претензий. Наконец, даже если д`Обиньи и привлекут к ответственности за слухи о «Наутилусе», она останется в семье Дюфуров.

Немо ничего не ответил. Минуту или две он стоял ко мне спиной, делая вид, что рассматривает заглавия на книжных корешках, но потом глубоко вздохнул и обернулся.

— Вы хорошо знаете этих людей, профессор? Кто они?

— Матильда Дюфур — средняя дочь господина д`Обиньи, я видел ее ребенком. Пять лет назад она вышла замуж за Мишеля Дюфура, аптекаря из Нанта. С ним мы не знакомы, но, судя по отзывам Франсуа, они оба — разумные и достойные люди. И конечно, они не отвергнут Ишвари, если отец Матильды поручит ее их заботам. Впрочем, — поколебавшись, добавил я, — Жак считает, что в Нанте д`Обиньи и Ишвари не задержатся, и я с ним согласен. Путь от Франсуа к Матильде слишком короткий и слишком прямой. Скорее всего, они уже покинули Францию. И Консель вместе с ними — под именем Жака Орэ.

Немо вернулся к столу и снова взял в руки письмо.

— Что ж, хорошо. Кто такой господин Навуходоносор?

Этого я не знал и только растерянно развел руками.

— Раз он упомянут в письме, где каждое слово таит в себе скрытый смысл, это должен быть или связной, или обозначение конечного пункта их путешествия, — произнес Немо, испытующе глядя на меня. — Подумайте хорошенько, господин Аронакс. Господин д`Обиньи не стал бы упоминать этого человека — или это место — если бы не был уверен, что вы его знаете.

Я глубоко задумался, но тщетно — ничто в моей памяти не отзывалось на имя Навуходоносора, кроме известного библейского персонажа.

— Если речь идет о проекте, то, может, господин Навуходоносор — инженер или архитектор? Возможно, господин д`Обиньи говорил о нем, когда рассказывал о своем прошлом? — продолжал допытываться капитан.

Что-то шевельнулось в моей душе — дальний смутный отголосок, намек, тень воспоминания. Каким-то образом Навуходоносор действительно был связан с инженерным делом, но не прямо, а как слова в стихотворении бывают связаны рифмой. Я зажмурился, пытаясь ухватить ускользающее ощущение, но оно растаяло, оставив в голове звенящую пустоту.

— Боюсь, Франсуа переоценил мою память и аналитические способности, — с горечью пробормотал я, растирая веки.

— Однако вы что-то вспомнили.

— Если это можно назвать воспоминанием. Единственное, в чем я теперь уверен, Навуходоносор — действительно человек, д`Обиньи упоминал его. Но всего лишь раз или два и... во время разговора о чем-то совершенно другом. Не могу сообразить.

Немо еще несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на меня, но затем отвернулся и снова прошелся по библиотеке. Я видел, что он немало раздосадован. Моя память подвела нас в самый неподходящий момент! Однако капитан удержался от колкостей и ни словом не упрекнул меня, а когда наконец заговорил, его голос прозвучал бесстрастно, без иронии или яда:

— Что ж, господин Аронакс, позволю себе подвести итог. Мы знаем, что господин д`Обиньи вместе с Ишвари покинули Кассис по своей воле, что они уехали в Нант и что пока их не преследуют. Чтобы составить план действий на ближайшее время, этого достаточно. Наш путь лежит к островам Зеленого мыса, к подводным каменноугольным копям. Пока мы не восполним запасы натрия на борту «Наутилуса», мы все равно не сможем начать поиски.

— Возможно, за это время Франсуа вместе с Ишвари доберется до места назначения и сам даст о себе знать, — ответил я. — Он упомянул в письме дягиль, думаю, тем самым он подтвердил, что будет пользоваться этим шифром.

— Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать. Самое разумное для господина д`Обиньи сейчас — затаиться и никоим образом не привлекать к себе внимания. Пусть британцы и потеряли след, они снова найдут его, это лишь вопрос времени. Если уж в Марселе говорят о нашей связи, будьте уверены, рано или поздно этот слух дойдет до нужных ушей. Так что, профессор, я очень надеюсь, что вы все же вспомните господина Навуходоносора.

***

Как и говорил капитан Немо, мы направились к островам Зеленого мыса. Ничего другого нам не оставалось — запасы натрия на борту субмарины почти иссякли, и мы со дня на день рисковали полностью лишиться электрической энергии, питающей на «Наутилусе» буквально все. День и ночь подводный корабль шел на юго-запад с постоянной скоростью в двадцать узлов — ночью по поверхности, днем на глубине в сотню футов. Прожектор мы не включали, отопительные приборы не работали, вода из кранов текла холодной — вся энергия, вырабатываемая батареями, тратилась на движение к цели.

7 декабря на закате мы миновали Гибралтар и вышли в Атлантический океан. Утром 9 декабря мы прошли в виду Лансароте и Фуэртевентура — двух крупных островов, входящих в состав Канарского архипелага. Наконец, 10 декабря на горизонте показались бесплодные скалистые вершины островов Санту-Антан и Сан-Висенте. Вместе с островом Сан-Николау и несколькими островками поменьше они образовывают широкую дугу Барлавенту, или Наветренных островов Зеленого мыса, часть огромного горного массива, вздымающегося на морском дне и своими вершинами поднимающегося над водой.

Уже к вечеру на оставшихся крохах натрия мы подошли к островку Санта-Лючия. Скорость «Наутилуса» упала, словно силы его совсем истощились. Умом я понимал, что рулевой просто отыскивает вход в пещеру, но моему сердцу субмарина казалась гордым и могучим животным, умирающим от голода и усталости и из последних сил ползущим в свою нору. Движение винта все замедлялось, за хрустальными стеклами сгущалась темнота, очертания дна едва угадывались в синем сумраке. Вскоре мы вошли в полный и беспросветный мрак.

Я сидел в салоне у сомкнувшихся створок окон, весь переполненный тревожными мыслями. Могли ли британцы обнаружить убежище «Наутилуса», и не ждет ли нас там засада? В своей книге я не назвал острова, ставшего гаванью и мастерской для экипажа «Наутилуса», не указал даже, к какому архипелагу тот принадлежит. Нед Ленд также не упомянул его в своем интервью. Однако это не означало, что канадец не смог бы найти остров на карте, если бы его об этом попросили. К западу от Африки лежало не так много подходящих островов.

«Наутилус» тихо шел подводной протокой, соединяющей внутреннюю лагуну бывшего вулкана с океаном. Судя по показаниям манометра, мы держались на глубине около сорока футов. Потом винт стал вращаться все медленнее и медленнее — и наконец остановился. Наступила пугающая тишина. Неужели батареи иссякли именно в тот момент, когда мы находились всего в шаге от цели? Но нет — я услышал короткое шипение, сопровождающее частичное опорожнение балластных цистерн. Стрелка манометра дрогнула и медленно поползла влево, к нулевой отметке.

Я невольно затаил дыхание. Мы всплывали к поверхности беззвучно, под действием одной только архимедовой силы. Внутренность огромной пещеры даже днем заполнял глубокий сумрак, теперь же, после захода солнца, там неизбежно царил беспросветный мрак. Темнота и тишина стали нашими союзниками — ведь если в пещере расположился крупный военный отряд, разве не должны были они зажечь огни и производить хоть какой-то шум?

Наконец стрелка манометра достигла нуля, и морские воды с тихим плеском расступились над палубой «Наутилуса». Через минуту скрежетнула крышка люка. Я услышал топот ног, приглушенные голоса, переговаривающиеся оживленно, но без тревоги или паники. Потом раздался характерный стук и лязг — на воду спустили спасательную шлюпку. Я понял, что опасности нет, и тоже поднялся на палубу.


	3. Chapter 3

Ослепительный луч прожектора «Наутилуса» освещал внутренность громадной каменной воронки. За три года здесь ничего не изменилось — все те же бугристые гранитные стены, поднимающиеся вокруг тихого подземного озера, узкая полоска галечного пляжа, усеянного огромными валунами, далекие своды и черный кружок кратера, в котором мерцала одинокая звезда. Я слышал хлопанье крыльев — несколько белогрудых ястребов, разбуженных внезапно вспыхнувшим светом, с клекотом кружили над озером. По-видимому, наши враги или не смогли отыскать эту пещеру, или не нашли возможности в нее проникнуть.

Там, где стены пещеры отступали от воды на полсотни туазов, была смонтирована печь, в которой капитан Немо получал натрий по методу Девиля. В стальную цистерну загружалась тонко размолотая и тщательно отмеренная смесь каменного угля и соды, и все это сильным пламенем нагревалось почти до тысячи градусов Цельсия. Во время химической реакции образовывался металлический натрий и ядовитая моноокись углерода, так называемый угарный газ, ставший причиной смерти не одной крестьянской семьи. Чтобы уберечь своих людей от отравления, капитан Немо сконструировал печь таким образом, что угарный газ, собирающийся в верхней части цистерны, по отводной трубке возвращался в зону горения и, сгорая в сильном токе воздуха, превращался в несравненно менее ядовитый углекислый газ. Раскаленный жидкий натрий, в свою очередь, по змеевику вытекал из печи в емкости для хранения, поступая в них снизу и постепенно вытесняя воздух, будучи защищен от соприкосновения с кислородом слоем минерального масла. Весь процесс был продуман до мелочей.

Я стоял на палубе и смотрел, как ловко и слаженно работает команда «Наутилуса». Выгрузив на берег восемь человек, лодка на двух веслах вернулась обратно и тут же отчалила снова, везя еще восьмерых матросов. Из люка споро поднимали пустые контейнеры для натрия, фляги с керосином, переносные электрические фонари. Я отыскал взглядом капитана Немо — вместе с Эгельтом он уже осматривал печь. Вокруг царило оживление, я увидел на нескольких лицах довольные улыбки. Воистину, было чему радоваться — мы благополучно достигли потаенной гавани, не попали в засаду, и теперь ничто не мешало вернуть субмарине привычную мощь и свободу передвижения.

— Господин Аронакс, хотите сойти на берег? — спросил Збигнев, выныривая из люка.

— Спасибо, не откажусь.

Шлюпка снова ткнулась в борт «Наутилуса», и я устроился на скамье между двумя матросами. Мне в ноги тут же поставили большую бутыль с керосином. В лодку складывали ломы и заступы, весы, канатную бухту, пустые контейнеры; через пару минут мы отчалили.

Я не стал мешать команде, бесцельно глазея на их работу, и, выбравшись на берег, пошел вдоль озера прочь от печи. Через сотню туазов более-менее ровный галечный пляж сменился нагромождением вулканических бомб и кусков пемзы. Скоро берег стал почти непроходимым. Я то карабкался по уступам, чтобы вблизи полюбоваться друзами, заполненными красивыми кристаллами аметиста или пирита, то сползал почти к самой воде, застывшей черным зеркалом. Каменные кручи поднимались к стенам пещеры огромными неровными лестницами, но во многих местах глыбы прилегали друг к другу неплотно, и я несколько раз оскальзывался, терял равновесие и только чудом не падал вниз.

Наконец я устроился в небольшой расщелине на глыбе шершавого темно-серого трахита, удобной, как кресло. Луч прожектора «Наутилуса» не попадал сюда, каменные стены подсвечивал лишь слабый отраженный свет. Я снова чувствовал себя утомленным и слабым, голова кружилась. Вдалеке перекликались члены команды, налаживая печь. Мне показалось, что я различаю в общем шуме голос капитана Немо. Несколько минут я напряженно прислушивался, но потом откинулся на каменную спинку и прикрыл глаза.

Не знаю, как долго я просидел так, чувство времени изменило мне. Я думал о Конселе, Ишвари и Франсуа д`Обиньи и вновь безуспешно ломал голову, стараясь угадать их путь. Мысленно я пытался объять весь земной шар и послать им сердечный привет — занятие, более самоутешительное, нежели действенное! Я раз за разом силился вспомнить господина Навуходоносора — но звенящая пустота в голове никак не желала явить мне ответ. Мысли мои разбегались, путались, цеплялись одна за другую. И как всегда, когда я отпускал их бродить, как им вздумается, они вернулись к капитану Немо.

Я старался не думать о нем, но тщетно. Я возвращался к нему в своих мыслях с неотвратимостью камня, подброшенного вверх, но неизбежно падающего на землю. Моя душа была больна им, мой разум слепило, я осознавал, что постепенно теряю ясность и трезвость взгляда. Долго ли я смогу скрывать от него свое помешательство, если меня начинает затягивать в бездны умственных галлюцинаций? Я отдавал себе отчет, что не понимаю капитана, что его действия остаются для меня загадкой, что моя хваленая проницательность отказывает мне.

Я помнил, какими глазами Немо смотрел на меня после выстрела Красновского, помнил его слова «Пьер, пожалуйста, не умирайте» — но были и другие дни, когда он едва замечал меня. Я осознавал, что он не пригласил бы меня на борт «Наутилуса», если б не хотел видеть, но причины, побудившие его это сделать, ускользали от меня. Не являлся ли я лишь одним из экспонатов его коллекции, видом редкой раковины, которую он нашел в подводных странствиях и пожелал оставить себе?

Вдруг потемнело — коричневый сумрак за закрытыми веками сменился чернильной тьмой. Я распахнул глаза и не увидел перед собой ничего, кроме беспросветного мрака. Меня окатило ужасом, но в то же мгновенье я услышал изумленные возгласы, шум, а потом на стены моей расселины лег еле различимый отблеск. Я не ослеп, это натрий в батареях «Наутилуса» наконец закончился, прожектор погас, и в распоряжении экипажа субмарины остались только неяркие переносные фонари.

Фонаря я не захватил, а выбираться из расщелины на ощупь означало почти наверняка сорваться и сломать себе если не шею, то ногу. Я было снова испугался, но потом сам успокоил себя. Я в безопасности, одет тепло. Всего через несколько часов наступит утро, через кратер внутрь пещеры проникнет дневной свет, и я спокойно вернусь на «Наутилус». Что такое несколько часов? Меньше, чем я проводил в кабинете за письменным столом.

Я устроился поудобнее и приготовился к долгому ожиданию.

В непроглядной тьме за закрытыми веками медленно кипели изменчивые узоры. Мне вспомнилось, как я сидел вот так же, устало прикрыв глаза, перед очагом в доме Франсуа д`Обиньи. За окнами завывало, по крыше барабанил ливень, в очаге уютно потрескивали дрова, а Франсуа рассказывал одну из своих многочисленных историй.

«Помнишь страшную бурю в начале 1865 года? Барометр тогда упал до 710 миллиметров, а потом с северо-востока налетел ураган, бушевавший с 18 по 26 марта. И если бы не тот ураган, мистеру Смиту и его товарищам не удалось бы бежать из Ричмонда на воздушном шаре — их застрелили бы еще на площади, самое позднее — в небе над городом. Всего за четверо суток шар унесло на шесть тысяч миль, в южную часть Тихого океана, и только милостью Провидения все они остались живы».

Мое сердце забилось быстрее, мне почудилось, что я вот-вот вспомню что-то важное… но мысль, на мгновение блеснувшая во мраке, снова разбилась осколками и пропала.

Кажется, я задремал, потому что мир вокруг изменился. Пещера стала огромной, она распахнулась на квадрильоны и сикстильоны миль — отсюда и до границ Вселенной. Я оказался в гулкой черной пустоте, в центре мира, один — и знал, что мое одиночество продлится до конца времен. А потом в этой пустоте прогремел голос капитана Немо: «Господин Аронакс! Господин Аронакс, откликнитесь!»

Я вздрогнул и проснулся. Я по-прежнему полулежал на камне, вокруг по-прежнему царил мрак. Но голос капитана мне не почудился. Прошло несколько секунд, как я снова услышал его громовой оклик, от которого эхо забилось под сводами:

— Господин Аронакс, где вы?

— Я здесь! — крикнул я, привстав.

Меньше чем через минуту слабый отблеск на каменных стенах расщелины стал ярче, по черной воде побежали золотистые блики, и я увидел шлюпку, направляющуюся в мою сторону. Фонарь на носу шлюпки, окруженный зеркальной полусферой, светил вперед как прожектор, фигура капитана виделась рядом с ним черным силуэтом.

От слепящего света я зажмурился и на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Профессор, вы не ранены? Вы можете спуститься? — с тревогой спросил Немо. Лодка быстро приближалась — теперь я видел три пары весел, слаженно опускающихся в черную воду и поднимающихся из нее.

— Нет, я не ранен! Да, сейчас спущусь.

Я почти лег на крутой каменный бок и стал осторожно сползать вниз. Бугристый гранитный гребень показался мне спиной фантастического животного, окаменевшего во время битвы или смертельной агонии. Яркий свет фонаря выбивал из поверхности валуна переливающиеся искры. Сапоги скользили по наплывам вулканического стекла, из-под пальцев то и дело сыпались острые камешки — склон оказался еще круче и опаснее, чем я думал.

Когда я наконец добрался до галечного пляжа, Немо уже спрыгнул на берег и сделал несколько шагов мне навстречу.

— Почему вы не откликались, господин Аронакс? — спросил он, окидывая меня внимательным взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, кажется, я заснул и не сразу вас услышал.

Немо посмотрел на нагромождение глыб и застывших лавовых потоков у нас над головой. Моей расщелины отсюда не было видно, так что не знаю, кем я ему показался — безумцем или лгуном, среди этих скал могли спать только змеи или ястребы.

— Заснули? — нахмурившись, переспросил он.

— Да. Я устал и решил отдохнуть, а потом внезапно погас свет, и я не решился возвращаться к «Наутилусу» в полной темноте.

— Почему же вы не позвали на помощь?

Признаться, я растерялся.

— Но мне не нужна была помощь, капитан. Я собирался дождаться утра и вернуться на корабль при дневном свете.

— Не заставляйте меня беспокоиться о вас, господин Аронакс, — негромко произнес Немо. — Возвращайтесь на «Наутилус». Эти места слишком опасны для одиноких ночных прогулок.

От мягких интонаций в его голосе у меня заныло сердце, и я поспешно отвел взгляд. Пробормотал: «Слушаюсь, капитан» — и ступил в озеро, на скользкие черные камни. К счастью, высокие сапоги позволили мне не замочить ног, пока я добирался до шлюпки. Марко подал мне руку и помог забраться внутрь.

Через несколько минут мы вернулись к субмарине. Я остался на палубе, лодка с капитаном и матросами ушла дальше — к печи, в которой уже гудело пламя. Я смотрел им вслед, пока они не добрались до берега, а потом включил фонарь и сошел по трапу вниз, в темное нутро «Наутилуса».


	4. Chapter 4

Проснувшись на следующее утро, я услышал хорошо знакомое низкое урчание двигателей и тихий шелест морских вод, струящихся вдоль корпуса субмарины. Признаюсь, я удивился — я полагал, что мы пробудем в пещере Санта-Лючии еще несколько дней.

Быстро приведя себя в порядок, я вышел в салон. Роскошная зала была погружена в голубоватый полумрак — светоносный потолок не горел, железные створки окон были распахнуты, и оттуда лилось мерцающее сияние морских вод, подсвеченных солнечными лучами. У одного из иллюминаторов стоял капитан Немо.

С сильно бьющимся сердцем я подошел к нему.

— Доброго утра, капитан.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, господин Аронакс? — любезным тоном спросил Немо, поворачиваясь ко мне.

— Спасибо, неплохо. Но куда мы идем?

— На северо-запад, к подводным каменноугольным копям, к затонувшим лесам погибшей Атлантиды! Этой ночью мы потратили весь запас каменного угля, хранившийся в пещере, и больше половины запаса соды, но полученного натрия хватит лишь на несколько недель. Я хочу заполнить топливные контейнеры «Наутилуса» полностью, а затем разобрать печь. Мы перенесем нашу мастерскую в другое место.

— Значит, я смогу увидеть, как ваши матросы превращаются в шахтеров? — улыбнулся я. — А может, и себя попробую в этой роли?

В прошлое свое пребывание на подводном судне мы с Конселем и Недом Лендом часто разделяли труды экипажа — вместе со всеми долбили лед в подводных пещерах Антарктиды и дрались с осьминогами. Так почему бы мне теперь не поработать заступом?

— Да, профессор, на этот раз вы увидите, как мы добываем уголь, — ответил Немо, слегка нахмурившись. — Но позволить вам подвергнуть свое здоровье опасности и браться за такую тяжелую работу я не могу, вы еще слишком слабы.

На это мне нечего было возразить. Я действительно еще не вполне оправился после ранения и чувствовал себя значительно хуже, чем позволял себе выглядеть. Много ли пользы будет команде «Наутилуса», если в разгар горных работ у меня закружится голова или случится приступ фантомных болей?

— Куда же вы собираетесь перенести мастерскую?

— На один остров в южной части Тихого океана, остров необитаемый и еще никому не известный. Он лежит вдали от торговых путей, так что, я надеюсь, его еще не скоро откроют. Как и Санта-Лючия, он представляет собой потухший вулкан, в недра которого проникло море.

— Как интересно! — воскликнул я. — Вы покажете это место на карте? Я покинул сушу только три месяца назад и, как член Французского географического общества, смогу уточнить, не открыли ли этот остров за последние годы.

— Разумеется, профессор Аронакс! От вас у меня нет секретов.

Мы перешли в библиотеку. Немо развернул на столе карту Тихого океана и указал точку, имеющую координаты 34° 57′ южной широты, 150° 30′ западной долготы.

— Остров находится здесь, и он гораздо больше Санта-Лючии. Его поперечник составляет несколько десятков миль, он богат каменным углем и железной рудой. В его недрах скрыта пещера, способная стать надежной гаванью для «Наутилуса».

Я тоже склонился над картой. Эта часть Тихого океана выглядела совершенно пустынной, однако примерно в ста пятидесяти милях к северо-востоку от точки, указанной капитаном Немо, на карту был нанесен крошечный островок поперечником всего в пару миль.

— Остров Табор, — вслух прочитал я. И выпрямился как громом пораженный.

Остров Табор, о котором рассказывал Франсуа д`Обиньи! Остров Табор, на который волею провидения занесло пятерых пассажиров воздушного шара, бежавших из осажденного Ричмонда! Как же их звали? Сайрес Смит, Гедеон Спилет, Герберт Браун, Пенкроф и…

— Профессор, что с вами? — с тревогой спросил Немо.

— О, я глупец! — воскликнул я вне себя от волнения. — Ну конечно, его звали Навуходоносор! Наб, слуга мистера Смита! Как я раньше не сообразил?

Немо в одно мгновение оказался рядом, крепко схватил меня за плечи и даже слегка встряхнул.

— Вы вспомнили, профессор! Кто он? Говорите!

Меня ошпарило изнутри, горло свело спазмом, а все мысли разом вылетели из головы. Несколько мгновений мы с капитаном молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом я, опомнившись, сделал шаг назад, а он разжал руки и нахмурился.

— Прошу меня извинить, господин Аронакс. Пожалуйста, расскажите об этих людях все, что знаете, — более официальным тоном произнес он.

Я отступил еще на пару шагов, а затем повернулся и прошелся вдоль книжных шкафов, растирая лоб и изо всех сил пытаясь взять себя в руки. Сердце билось в горле, и мне понадобилось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы совладать со своим голосом.

— Навуходоносор, или Наб — бывший невольник Сайреса Смита, военного инженера из Массачусетса и одного из офицеров штаба армии генерала Гранта. С ними приключилась удивительная история, достойная авантюрного романа. Когда мистер Смит попал в плен к южанам и оказался заперт в осажденном Ричмонде, его верный слуга Наб пробрался к нему. Вместе с еще тремя смельчаками они сумели захватить воздушный шар, приготовленный для Джонатана Форстера и его людей, которые надеялись таким образом вырваться из окружения и призвать на помощь армию генерала Ли. Это случилось в марте 1865 года, во время страшной бури. Буря помогла Сайресу Смиту и его товарищам бежать из Ричмонда, и она же их едва не погубила. Пять дней беглецы провели в гондоле воздушного шара, а когда ветер начал стихать, они оказались над океаном вдали от любой земли.

— Однако раз эта история стала известна, им удалось спастись, не так ли? — уже мягче произнес Немо, который слушал мой рассказ с неослабным вниманием.

— Да, господин Даккар, им удалось спастись. 24 марта шар приблизился к острову Табор. Мистеру Смиту, Набу и остальным почти чудом удалось опустить гондолу на этот крошечный клочок суши, затерянный в Тихом океане… Они провели на острове четыре года — не как потерпевшие крушение, но как колонисты. Когда за ними наконец пришло судно, у них имелся прочный дом, мельница, возделанные огороды, кораль с одомашненными козами и собственная домотканая одежда. Они даже делали инструменты из железной руды, найденной на острове!

— Так вы полагаете, что господин д`Обиньи вместе с Ишвари отправился на остров Табор? — удивленно спросил Немо.

— Нет, — я отрицательно покачал головой. — Летом 1869 года мистер Смит вместе со своими товарищами вернулся в Соединенные Штаты Америки. Франсуа говорил мне, что они поклялись не расставаться. Я слышал, они купили землю в Айове и устроили там что-то вроде коммуны и одновременно изобретательской мастерской — разрабатывают на заказ машины и различные механизмы, варят стали, изготавливают измерительные приборы, а благодаря связям Гедеона Спилета к ним приходят самые свежие новости об изобретениях и научных открытиях.

— Вот как.

— Теперь письмо Франсуа становится совершенно ясным, — с воодушевлением продолжал я. — Он написал, что собирается навестить господина Навуходоносора, обсудить его проект, и добавил, что слишком рано ушел на покой. Очевидно, это означает, что он вместе с Ишвари направился в коммуну мистера Смита. Бывшие колонисты острова Табор — люди смелые, умные и находчивые, все они — убежденные противники рабства, и, конечно, они помогут укрыть принцессу Ишвари от возможного преследования.

Немо в глубокой задумчивости скрестил руки на груди и тоже прошелся по библиотеке. Я видел, что он о чем-то напряженно думает. Однако странными и пугающими были эти мысли — глаза капитана зажглись темным огнем, губы искривила холодная и злая улыбка. Он сложил карту и убрал ее на полку, а затем вернулся к столу, заваленному чертежами торпеды.

— Говорите, компания мистера Смита принимает заказы на изготовление машин и механизмов? — негромко проговорил он — как показалось, скорее себе, нежели мне. — Что ж, прекрасно. Пора кое-кому напомнить, что не они правят волнами.

— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан? — с тревогой спросил я.

— Планы изменились, господин Аронакс. Мы идем на север. Каменноугольные копи подождут.

С этими словами Немо развернулся и вышел из библиотеки через дверь, ведущую в боковой коридор.


	5. Chapter 5

11, 12 и 13 декабря 1871 года «Наутилус» шел на север со средней скоростью около 25 узлов. Капитан Немо не показывался. Марко, ежедневно приносящий мне в каюту завтрак, обед и ужин, только пожимал плечами на вопрос, куда мы идем.

— На север, господин Аронакс! — отвечал он с полнейшим равнодушием.

Я решил, что вряд ли ему велели держать меня в неведении, скорее, он и сам не знал конечной цели нашего похода.

Окна в салоне ежедневно открывались на несколько часов, и я проводил время за наблюдениями океана и его обитателей. Немногие рыбы были достаточно быстры и проворны, чтобы долго сопровождать «Наутилус» — я видел пятифутовых тунцов с мощным обтекаемым телом и синеватой, будто металлической, чешуей, серо-голубых акул, или мако — стремительных и беспощадных хищниц, бесстрашно нападающих и на добычу крупнее себя, меч-рыб с сильно удлиненным рылом, имеющим форму заостренного меча. Однажды мне посчастливилось заметить блювала, или синего кита — огромное морское животное семейства полосатиковых, не имеющее зубов и питающееся планктоном. К сожалению, гигант не пожелал сопровождать субмарину и не дал мне возможности подробно себя рассмотреть.

Моей жизни ничто не угрожало, я находился на «Наутилусе», куда всем сердцем желал попасть, наконец, я занимался любимым делом — был ли я счастлив или хотя бы покоен? Увы, нет! Последние слова капитана Немо всколыхнули мои давние страхи, наполнили душу мучительной тревогой. Что, если капитан не удовольствуется посрамлением наших врагов и, счастливо вырвавшись из всех ловушек, вновь начнет нападать на суда? И не проложен ли наш курс к берегам Англии, где его мстительную жажду могла бы утолить богатая военная добыча?

Что я буду делать, если капитан Немо начнет топить корабли? Эта мысль сверлила мозг, наполняла обессиливающим страхом, лишала покоя и сна. Я вновь и вновь твердил себе, что для подобных опасений нет достаточных оснований, ведь с момента гибели «Бристоля» прошло уже два с половиной года. И тут же понимал, что лгу сам себе. Я знал непреклонную гордость, отвагу и решительность капитана «Наутилуса», знал, с каким трудом он выносил наше заключение в Черном море. Подослав на борт субмарины своего агента, заманив нас в ловушку, из которой мы с трудом вырвались, британцы вольно или невольно объявили нам войну, и не в характере принца Даккара было уклоняться от вызова. Однако мысль о сотнях и тысячах невинных, которые его волей отправятся на дно, невыносимо мучила меня.

Вечером 13 декабря я почти решился поговорить с капитаном Немо о цели нашего неустанного движения на север и добрых два часа ходил по своей каюте взад и вперед, готовя речь. Она мне не понадобилась — каюта капитана оказалась пуста, ни в салоне, ни в библиотеке, ни в столовой его не нашлось. Я отправился на корму «Наутилуса», к машинному отделению, и несколько минут колотил в запертую дверь. Мне никто не открыл — возможно, там было пусто, а возможно, мой слабый стук потерялся в шуме двигателей. Поколебавшись, я постучал в каюту к Стефану, но опять безрезультатно. Определенно, сегодня все складывалось против меня! Раздосадованный, я вернулся к себе, твердо решив, что завтра непременно добьюсь ответа — если не от самого капитана, то от его помощника.

Когда я проснулся на следующее утро, непривычная тишина и заметная качка подсказали мне, что наше движение остановилось и субмарина всплыла на поверхность. Поднявшись на палубу, я увидел дюжину матросов, вытягивающих сети, видимо, закинутые накануне и теперь полные бьющейся рыбы. Ни капитана, ни его помощника на палубе не было.

Чтобы никому не мешать, я прошел вперед, к выступу рубки, и устроился у ее заднего иллюминатора. За штурвалом никто не стоял, рубка оказалась пустой. Дул резкий порывистый ветер, по яркому синему небу быстро бежали рваные белые облака. Волны, разбивающиеся о нос «Наутилуса», то и дело окатывали палубу пеной и облизывали мои сапоги. По ощущению, температура воздуха составляла всего несколько градусов выше нуля по шкале Цельсия.

Я внимательно оглядел горизонт. Везде только небо и море, нигде ни клочка суши! Однако я не назвал бы это море пустынным. На северо-востоке над поверхностью океана стлался тяжелый шлейф черного дыма — очевидно, там шло крупное паровое судно. На юге и юго-западе я заметил два парусника, и еще один — далеко на западе. Я понял, что мы оказались на оживленных морских путях.

Прошло около часа, когда на палубу наконец поднялся капитан Немо с подзорной трубой. Окинув взглядом окрестности, он стал внимательно разглядывать пароход, который с северо-востока уже переместился на северо-запад. Теперь до корабля оставалось не больше пяти миль. Судя по высокой скорости (на глаз я оценил ее в пятнадцать узлов) и обтекаемым обводам, это был один из новейших пассажирских лайнеров, курсирующих между Европой и Америкой.

Я подошел ближе.

— Доброго утра, капитан. Могу ли я узнать, куда мы направляемся?

Немо опустил подзорную трубу и, прищурившись, посмотрел на меня.

— Это зависит от того, что вы расскажете вон про то судно, — и он протянул подзорную трубу мне.

Я навел трубу на уже удаляющийся пароход. Очертания корабля оказались мне знакомы — всего четыре или пять месяцев назад я видел его фотоснимки в газетах.

— Это «Атлантик», новый лайнер фирмы «Уайт Стар Лайн», — ответил я. — Его спустили на воду всего год назад, а в конце лета он выиграл «Голубую ленту Атлантики» и стал самым быстроходным судном на линии между Ливерпулем и Нью-Йорком.

— Вот как, — сказал Немо, и я снова увидел на его губах холодную хищную улыбку.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, капитан?!

— Напомнить о себе нашим друзьям.

Он резко развернулся и направился к люку.

Через несколько минут корпус «Наутилуса» охватила еле заметная дрожь, винт заработал, и субмарина, сделав широкую дугу, направилась на запад вслед за «Атлантиком».

Я остался на палубе с подзорной трубой в руках, одновременно встревоженный и растерянный. Что задумал капитан Немо? И каким «друзьям» мы должны были о себе напомнить? Не имел ли он в виду полковника Спенсера и британскую военную разведку? Я то и дело подносил трубу к глазам. Мы шли по поверхности на расстоянии пяти миль от «Атлантика», не приближаясь, но и не отставая.

Через пару часов я окончательно замерз и спустился вниз в свою каюту. Там меня ждал горячий обед — как всегда, очень вкусный и красиво сервированный. Однако я ел, почти не чувствуя вкуса, охваченный тревожными мыслями. «Наутилус» шел на запад, преследуя британский пассажирский лайнер — зачем? Не собираемся же мы провожать его вплоть до нью-йоркских гаваней! Неужели Немо ждет ночи, чтобы потопить его? От одной этой мысли сердце мое леденело, а кусок застревал в горле.

Кое-как разделавшись с обедом, я снова поднялся на палубу. Погода испортилась — над неспокойными черными водами нависли низкие тучи, резкие порывы западного ветра били в лицо и забивали рот подобно кляпу. Мы по-прежнему шли за «Атлантиком» на расстоянии четырех или пяти миль. Сквозь висящую в воздухе водяную пыль я видел корабль неясным силуэтом; сомневаюсь, что оттуда могли заметить «Наутилус» даже в мощную подзорную трубу.

Когда начало смеркаться, на палубу поднялся Збигнев.

— Господин Аронакс, идите вниз, мы погружаемся! — крикнул он.

На негнущихся ногах я подошел к люку и взялся за поручни.

— Мы что, нападем на «Атлантик»?

— Ага! Поиграем с британцем в кошки-мышки, — с широкой ухмылкой ответил тот. — И лучше ложитесь в кровать — мы будем маневрировать, вы не удержитесь на ногах.

— Господи, Збигнев! Это же гражданское судно!

Тот пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что это его не касается, и тщательно задраил люк. Видимо, сигнал о закрытии люка ушел в рубку и машинное отделение, потому что не успел я спуститься по трапу, как раздалось шипение наполняемых балластных цистерн.

Збигнев ушел. Я тоже машинально сделал несколько шагов по коридору, слепой ужас поднимался во мне, как вода во время наводнения — медленно, но неотвратимо. Я не верил происходящему, точно меня настигло безумие, галлюцинация, ночной кошмар. Жизнь сотен ни в чем не повинных людей должна была вот-вот оборваться — и почему? Потому что им не посчастливилось сесть на корабль, идущий не под тем флагом?

Рев моторов стал сильнее, меня качнуло назад — «Наутилус» разгонялся. Я схватился рукой за стальную стену, чтобы не упасть. Та чуть дрожала, будто субмарину наполняло нетерпение поскорее нанести смертельный удар. На несколько минут в моей голове не осталось ни одной связной мысли, только бессильный ужас — а перед глазами снова метались толпы черных призраков с гибнущего «Бристоля» — карабкающихся на ванты, цепляющихся за мачты, барахтающихся, захлебывающихся в ледяной воде.

Опомнившись, я оттолкнулся от стены и шагнул к трапу, ведущему в верхний коридор и в рубку. Этого не должно произойти снова. Лучше мне умереть, чем допустить потопление «Атлантика».


	6. Chapter 6

Рубку заливало голубовато-зеленое сияние морских вод, подсвеченных прожектором «Наутилуса». Немо стоял за штурвалом, рулевой Кнуд держал руку на панели с кнопками и рычагами. Над нами всего в пятнадцати-двадцати футах качалась и мчалась назад серебряно-зеркальная поверхность, разделяющая воздух и воду.  
Едва я вошел, Кнуд удивленно повернулся в мою сторону. Немо неотрывно смотрел вперед, туда, где из зеленоватой мглы постепенно проступала белая корма «Атлантика» с двумя вращающимися винтами.

– Капитан, не делайте этого! – вскричал я.

– Кто разрешил вам прийти в рубку, господин Аронакс? – холодно спросил Немо, не оборачиваясь. – Немедленно возвращайтесь в каюту!

– «Атлантик» – гражданское судно! Там дети, капитан! Дети, которые ничем перед вами не провинились!

– Что? – нахмурился Кнуд. – Но мы и не собира…

– Кнуд! – взревел Немо.

Я в ужасе уставился на стремительно приближающуюся корму «Атлантика». Кнуд метнулся обратно к панели, но Немо успел раньше. Удерживая штурвал одной рукой, он рванул за рычаг, «Наутилус» нырнул носом вниз и проскользнул под самым килем парохода, едва его не задев.

Казалось, на несколько секунд все оцепенели.

– Боже милосердный, мы ж его едва не потопили, – дрожащим голосом пробормотал Кнуд и осенил себя крестным знамением.

Я привалился спиной к стене, меня трясло так, что стучали зубы. Кажется, капитана тоже трясло, только от ярости.

Он нажал на кнопку – и винт «Наутилуса» стал замедляться, пока не остановился совсем. Нажал на другую – и прожектор погас. Рубку затопила прозрачная серо-синяя тьма. Только после этого Немо повернулся к нам.

Встретив его взгляд, Кнуд попятился.

– Свенсон, двое суток гауптвахты, – прорычал Немо. – И оставьте нас.

– Слушаюсь, – поспешно откликнулся тот.

Едва лязгнула закрывающаяся дверь, капитан шагнул ко мне. Его лицо казалось белым в наступившем сумраке, а глаза пылали непримиримо и яростно. Я снова смотрел в лицо ужасному судие, наблюдающему за гибелью фрегата «Бристоль»! И мою душу снова, как и тогда, объяла обессиливающая ледяная тоска.

– Господин Аронакс, вы что же, решили, что вам все позволено? – грозно произнес Немо.  
– Капитан, я готов понести любое наказание, только не топите этот корабль, – еле вымолвил я непослушными губами.

– Я не собирался топить этот корабль, а наказание вы и правда понесете.

Я сморгнул. Я не ослышался?

– Как вам такое вообще в голову пришло? – воскликнул Немо, и я с изумлением услышал в его голосе горечь. – Вы до сих пор считаете меня чудовищем, с легкостью убивающим невинных? История с семьей Франсуа д`Обиньи и фрегатом «Авраам Линкольн» вас ничему не научила?

– Я не… – я умолк и дрожащими ладонями растер пылающий лоб. Мне казалось, я просыпаюсь от кошмара, от горячечного забытья. – Господи, но тогда зачем?..

– Затем, что это послание Ишвари и господину д`Обиньи. Через трое или четверо суток «Атлантик» прибудет в Нью-Йорк, еще через сутки сообщения о встрече с «Наутилусом» появятся во всех газетах. Или вы знаете другой способ надежно и быстро сообщить Ишвари о том, что мы вырвались из ловушки?

Я не сводил с капитана глаз. Немо был рассержен, но отнюдь не взбешен. Он смотрел на меня с досадой, горечью и странной тоской, и я ощутил себя сомнамбулой, внезапно разбуженным на самом краю обрыва. В один миг я увидел все иначе – я ворвался в рубку во время маневров, отвлек рулевого, по моей милости «Наутилус» чуть не проткнул «Атлантик» своим бивнем!

– Вы уже успокоились, господин Аронакс? – спросил Немо после паузы.

– Да… да. Господи, капитан, что я наделал! Простите меня!

– Мы еще поговорим об этом. А сейчас возвращайтесь в свою каюту и не покидайте ее без моего разрешения. Считайте, что вы под домашним арестом.

– Слушаюсь, – ответил я и вышел из рубки.

***

Вернувшись к себе, я не раздеваясь лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. Я чувствовал себя разбитым и оглушенным. Ужас, захлестнувший меня у трапа, отступил, оставив ватную слабость во всем теле и тихий звон в ушах.

«Наутилус» снова кружил вокруг «Атлантика», играя с ним, как когда-то играл с фрегатом «Авраам Линкольн». Мотор ревел, меня качало то к одной, то к другой стене, иногда субмарина резко ныряла, и я чувствовал паническую легкость падения в бездну. Там, наверху, несколько сотен человек в ужасе следили за подводным кораблем, не зная своей судьбы и не ведая, что «морской дьявол» только пугает их.

Я знал, что Немо не потопит гражданское судно – он сказал об этом совершенно определенно. И все же в глухой тревоге прислушивался к нашим маневрам – не раздастся ли резкий удар и пронзительный скрежет разрываемого металла? Моя душа будто заблудилась между настоящим и прошлым, между «Атлантиком» и тонущим «Бристолем», и я невольно вцеплялся в одеяло, когда «Наутилус» начинал разгоняться – видимо, чтобы снова промчаться прямо под килем парохода, обдав его снопом электрического света.

Прошло около трех часов, когда звук двигателей наконец стал мягче и глуше, и по ровности хода я понял, что мы оставили злосчастный «Атлантик» в покое. Куда мы направлялись? Можно было бы выйти в салон и посмотреть показания приборов, но я помнил о своем аресте и не хотел нарушать приказ капитана.

Около девяти вечера ко мне зашел Марко и принес ужин. Прислуживая мне за столом, он поглядывал на меня со страхом и любопытством, и я понял, что слух о происшествии в рубке уже дошел до команды. Я не сомневался, что буду наказан, но это меня не пугало – разве не собирался я несколько часов назад заплатить жизнью, чтобы предотвратить гибель «Атлантика»? Однако крутой нрав командира «Наутилуса» команде без сомнения был известен, и Марко явно ожидал страшных кар на мою голову.

– Куда мы идем? – спросил я.

– На юг, господин Аронакс! Возвращаемся к угольным копям, – с готовностью ответил тот.

Я кивнул. Разумное решение – восстановить запасы натрия на борту и подготовиться к переносу мастерской на южный остров. Хотели мы того или нет, но послание Ишвари стало одновременно и посланием полковнику Спенсеру и всей британской военной машине. До встречи с «Атлантиком» мы таились, никто не знал, удалось ли нам уцелеть во время прорыва через Босфор, но преследуя пассажирское судно, выигравшее «Голубую ленту Атлантики», мы бросали вызов разом и Великобритании, и Соединенным Штатам Америки.

Поужинав, поблагодарив и отпустив Марко, я долго писал в дневник, а потом выключил свет, включил ночник и лег в кровать.

Но заснуть не успел.

Сквозь низкое урчание двигателей я услышал, как повернулась ручка и скрипнули дверные петли. Я распахнул глаза и ощутил невольный трепет – передо мной был капитан Немо. Я поспешно приподнялся, но он шагнул к кровати, наклонился и раскрытой ладонью нажал мне на грудь, укладывая обратно, а потом присел рядом.

– Лежите, профессор, лежите. Я скоро уйду.

Я откинулся на подушки, охваченный глубоким волнением, сердце билось так сильно, будто хотело проломить ребра и остаться в его ладони. Немо не мог не чувствовать его биения – надеюсь, он решил, что я просто напуган! Минуту или две он не убирал руку с моей груди и молча, изучающе смотрел мне в лицо.

– Господин Аронакс, сегодня мы были участниками сцены, которая никогда более не должна повториться, – произнес он. – Вы не раз говорили, что считаете себя членом экипажа «Наутилуса». Я готов вас принять в этом качестве, но только при условии полного и беспрекословного повиновения. Вы знаете, что я прислушиваюсь к вам. Вы можете со мной спорить, вы можете со мной не соглашаться, и вы можете быть уверены, что я вас услышу и пойму. Но если я отдаю приказ, он должен быть исполнен, даже если этот приказ покажется вам жестоким или нелепым. Я должен быть уверен, что во время боя вы не начнете взвешивать степень виновности нашего противника и не будете мешать экипажу в случае, если эта степень вдруг покажется вам недостаточной.

– Я всегда на вашей стороне, капитан, – тихо ответил я.

– Всегда? – в его зрачках будто зажегся огонек.

Я закрыл глаза. Мне казалось, что я стою на краю пропасти и осталось полшага, всего полшага, чтобы рухнуть в бездну.

– Всегда, кроме тех случаев, когда вы убиваете невинных.

Немо резко поднялся.

– Где вы нашли невинных, господин Аронакс? На британском военном корабле? – гневно воскликнул он.

Я сел в кровати, подтянув одеяло к подбородку. Голова у меня шла кругом. Немо впервые предлагал мне место в экипаже «Наутилуса», но разве мог я сказать ему безоглядное «да» и стать соучастником всех его деяний, и добрых, и дурных? В душе капитана хватало тьмы. А разве я ее не видел? Но и видя ее, не должен ли я смягчать его сердце и отвращать его от зла, насколько это в моих силах?

– Профессор, я знаю, вы хотите мира, – уже спокойнее сказал Немо. – Но мира не будет. И не потому, что я никогда не смирюсь с порабощением моей родины, хотя я не смирюсь. Но и потому, что Британской империи мало смерти принца Даккара. Теперь им надо погубить и капитана Немо! В своей ненасытной алчности они готовы поглотить весь мир, и сушу, и океаны! Им нужен «Наутилус», и вы это знаете так же хорошо, как и я. Они не отступятся, и я не отступлюсь и не сдамся.

В видимом волнении он прошелся по каюте. Я не сводил с него глаз.

– Я никогда не насиловал вашу совесть, господин Аронакс, даже тогда, когда нас не связывало ничего, кроме обстоятельств. И я не требую от вас ответа сейчас. Подумайте. Готовы ли вы разделить со мной судьбу? Или же мне стоит заранее принять меры, чтобы обезопасить вас и оставить непричастным к тому, что для вас отвратительно?

Я сжал виски ледяными пальцами. Мне показалось, что Немо предлагает мне выбор, но любой из исходов наполнял меня ужасом и тоской. Стать соучастником его беспощадной мести, солдатом его армии – или покинуть его, остаться в стороне, сохранить руки чистыми, но знать, что война продолжается и люди гибнут? Бояться его – и еще сильнее бояться за него?

– Капитан, не вы ли говорили, что на глубине тридцати футов власть деспотов кончается? Что вам британцы, когда вы – хозяин всего мирового океана? Что они сделают вам, если «Наутилус» втрое быстроходнее любого судна и может погрузиться на километровые глубины? Море – вечное движение и любовь, вечная жизнь, и оно – ваш дом, ваша новая родина. Что изменится для Бандельканда, для всей Индии, если вы потопите еще один или два британских корабля? Вы не облегчите участи своих соотечественников, не ослабите бремя, лежащее на них. Война всегда ужасна, но она оправдана, если ведет к чему-то – а к чему ведет ваша война?

– Если я потоплю один или два британских корабля, это и правда ничего не изменит, – прошептал Немо, горящими глазами глядя куда-то сквозь меня. – Однако есть и другой путь.

– Какой?

– Это я вам скажу, когда вы дадите мне ответ. Станете вы членом экипажа «Наутилуса» или останетесь гостем без обещаний и обязательств. И не торопитесь, господин Аронакс. Взвесьте все.

С этими словами он повернулся и ушел в свою каюту, а я в оцепенении остался смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Капитан Немо так и не наложил на меня никакого взыскания, и я наложил его на себя сам, оставшись в каюте под домашним арестом на те двое суток, на которые был наказан Кнуд. Все же его вина была куда меньше моей! Кроме того, я чувствовал необходимость обдумать свое положение, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Я то лежал на кровати, глядя в стальной потолок с сияющей белой полусферой, то, охваченный волнением, принимался ходить по каюте от стены к стене. Передо мной открывалось несколько путей, и я размышлял о каждом из них, стараясь ничего не упустить.

Отречься от войны принца Даккара с Британской империей, уйти, оставить руки чистыми, а совесть спокойной? Два с половиной года назад я поступил именно так, но теперь все мое существо восставало против подобного решения. Я представлял, как возвращаюсь в Париж, в Музей естественной истории – и тут же понимал, что это невозможно. Я слишком много знал! Даже если французское правительство и лично директор Музея поверят в мою легенду о нормандской деревушке, полковник Спенсер и его люди не оставят меня в покое. И на этот раз никто не будет со мной церемониться, никто не придет спасти меня из темницы. Путь в Париж был дорогой к быстрой и ужасной гибели, и хорошо, если только моей – что, если я не вынесу пыток и назову Спенсеру имена Франсуа д`Обиньи, Сайреса Смита и его друзей, выдам координаты южного острова, куда Немо собирался перенести мастерскую?

Конечно, я мог бы поселиться и в Канаде, в Квебеке, назваться чужим именем, затеряться среди поселенцев Нового Света. Но что это была бы за жизнь? Без цели, без смысла, в вечном страхе за капитана, в нестерпимой тоске по нему?

Нет, уйти я не мог. Я уже связал свою судьбу с судьбой капитана «Наутилуса». Месяц назад я был готов разделить с ним скорую смерть, но готов ли я разделить с ним войну? Я знал, что его сердце не загрубело полностью, что его совесть не молчит, что он все еще способен и на великодушие, и на милосердие. Быть может, именно мое слово окажется той малостью, что перевесит чашу весов и удержит его от наиболее смертоносных замыслов. А с другой стороны – снова быть свидетелем Гекатомбы, снова видеть ужасную гибель сотен человек?

Я метался по каюте, присаживался на койку, снова вставал, наконец, сделал то, чего не делал уже много лет – обратился с горячей молитвой к Создателю, прося Его вразумить и направить меня. Однако Небеса молчали – я так и не дождался ни озарения, ни знака.   
Под вечер я немного успокоился. Мысли мои приняли иное направление. Почему я вообще решил, что могу уйти? Капитан Немо не изгонял меня с «Наутилуса» и не предлагал свободу, напротив, он не раз говорил, что больше не отпустит меня. Выбор, им предоставленный, был другим – остаться «гостем без обещаний и обязательств» или же стать полноправным членом экипажа. На первый взгляд иллюзорный, этот выбор вдруг обернулся в моих глазах деликатностью и заботой: Немо оставлял мне возможность чувствовать себя непричастным к его войне! Он щадил меня, оберегал мою совесть! Но имел ли я право возложить бремя ответственности на него одного?

Я прислушался к звукам из соседней каюты. Капитан был у себя. Я слышал шаги, тихий плеск воды в умывальнике, поскрипывание стула. Наверное, он писал, а может, снова делал расчеты. Я подошел к двери и остановился – от волнения сердце билось так сильно, что почти причиняло боль. Но потом все же постучал.

Я принял решение.

***

Когда я вошел, капитан сидел за столом, заваленным чертежами. Я понял, что перед моим приходом он работал – на столе лежало несколько раскрытых справочников, а листы бумаги под его рукой казались испещрены расчетами. Черная виссоновая рубашка была небрежно расстегнута на пару верхних пуговиц, и я заметил, что в вырез уходит тонкая цепочка. Нательный крест? Или какой-нибудь прежний знак его княжеской власти?  
Дописав до точки, Немо поднял на меня глаза, и я поспешно отвел взгляд.

– Да, профессор, я вас внимательно слушаю, – произнес он скорее любезно, чем недовольно.

– Господин Даккар, я пришел сообщить вам, что готов стать членом экипажа «Наутилуса» на ваших условиях, – решительно произнес я заранее заготовленную фразу.

Немо отложил перо и одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги. Несколько секунд мы молча смотрели друг на друга.

– Что я должен сделать, капитан? Поклясться на Библии?

– Нет, профессор. Мне будет достаточно вашего слова, – ответил он.

А потом подошел ко мне и крепко взял за плечи. В его глазах будто зажглись золотые звезды.

– Вы готовы мне повиноваться, Пьер?

– Да, – твердо ответил я.

– Всегда и во всем?

Сердце у меня замерло.

– Да. Я верю, что вы не обманете мое доверие и не заставите делать то, что противно моей совести.

Мне показалось, что по лицу капитана скользнула тень сожаления… или досады. Он опустил руки и отступил на шаг.

– Разумеется, господин Аронакс.

Повисла пауза. Немо молча смотрел на меня, и я не мог прочитать его взгляд. Он будто чего-то ждал, а я чувствовал нарастающую растерянность. Я не планировал говорить ничего больше, он отказался от любых церемоний, что я должен был сделать еще?  
Потом я вспомнил о тревогах, отравивших последние дни.

– Капитан, я могу узнать о ваших планах? Что вы думаете делать дальше?

Помедлив, Немо отвернулся от меня и сделал несколько шагов по комнате.

– То же, что и собирался, господин Аронакс, – без выражения ответил он. – Завтра утром мы достигнем каменноугольных копей. Вернемся в мастерскую, пополним запасы натрия на борту «Наутилуса», а затем разберем печь. Завтра или послезавтра «Атлантик» придет в Нью-Йорк, а значит, британцы узнают, что «Наутилус» исправен и на свободе. И если у них не осталось иных зацепок, они будут искать Санта-Лючию и рано или поздно найдут.  
– И мы отправимся к южному острову? Тому, о котором вы говорили?

– Да. Но не сразу.

Немо остановился у портрета Авраама Линкольна и в задумчивости скрестил руки на груди.

– Если господин д`Обиньи и Ишвари покинули Кассис в конце ноября, скорее всего, они уже в Соединенных Штатах. И если они специально не задержались в Нью-Йорке или в Бостоне, сообщение о встрече «Атлантика» с «Наутилусом» догонит их уже в Айове, в коммуне мистера Смита. Господин д`Обиньи не называл вам адрес коммуны, профессор?

– Нет, никогда, – ответил я и, поразмыслив, добавил: – Однако в письме был упомянут дягиль, а значит, Франсуа собирался воспользоваться нашим шифром. Я думаю, нам следует ждать объявления в одной из нью-йоркских газет, написанного от лица кого-нибудь из наших общих знакомых. Не Конселя и не Йозефа Шаванна, скорее, Мадлен Брюньон или товарищей мистера Смита. Заметки, в которой так или иначе будет упомянут дягиль.

Немо отрицательно покачал головой.

– Если бы господин д`Обиньи хотел оставить нам адрес коммуны мистера Смита, он сделал бы это еще в письме, отданном на хранение слуге. Он, напротив, составил письмо так, что его невозможно расшифровать никаким формальным способом. Ваша идея с дягилем остроумна, однако чем чаще вы пользуетесь этим шифром, тем выше вероятность расшифровки. На месте господина д`Обиньи было бы крайне неосторожно сообщать нам адрес коммуны через газеты.

Признаюсь, я растерялся – точка зрения капитана показалась мне неожиданной.

– Но… я полагал, Франсуа даст объявление в «Нью-Йорк Таймс». Дело в том, что мы с ним уже думали, как предупредить вас об интригах Спенсера… еще тогда, два года назад. Посредством именно этой газеты.

Немо искоса глянул на меня.

– Вы думали написать мне два года назад? – негромко переспросил он. – Что ж, профессор, не скрою, в то время я ждал от вас послания, но так и не дождался. Однако это и к лучшему: попадись вы тогда Спенсеру, он бы заставил вас замолчать навсегда.  
Я уставился на капитана в полном изумлении.

– Вы ждали от меня послания? Но… боже мой! Я думал, вы считаете нас мертвыми!

– Я и считал вас мертвым, господин Аронакс, вас и ваших товарищей. Когда мои люди нашли шлюпку и втащили ее на борт «Наутилуса», ни один из вас не подавал признаков жизни. Ваша голова была в крови… даже шапка пропиталась кровью. Вы разбили себе голову о скамью, когда шлюпку закрутил водоворот.

Я смотрел на капитана, охваченный глубоким волнением. Ранее он никогда не заговаривал о нашем побеге, да и я ни разу не решился поднять эту скользкую тему.

– Я понял тогда, что совершил чудовищную ошибку. Мне не следовало оставлять вас на «Наутилусе». Ни к чему мертвецу удерживать возле себя живых. Вы жаждали свободы, как жаждал ее я, и вы швырнули мне в лицо свою жизнь, как оскорбленный швыряет перчатку в лицо оскорбителю. Что я мог сделать? Я похоронил бы вас на коралловом кладбище рядом со своими товарищами, но оно осталось на другом конце земного шара. Отдать вас морю? Сама мысль показалась мне кощунственной. В десятке миль начинался Лофотенский архипелаг, и мы отправились туда. Я поклялся никогда более не ступать ногой на сушу, но я ступил на нее, чтобы проститься с вами и отдать вам последнюю дань!

Немо обернулся и посмотрел на меня… но мне показалось, что он меня не видит, что у него перед глазами снова бушуют черные валы Мальстрима и клочьями плывет седой туман.

– Когда вас выносили на берег, Нед Ленд застонал, и мы скоро убедились, что вы живы. Я понял, что судьба дает мне последний шанс хоть что-то исправить. Стояло полярное лето, вы были тепло одеты, в полутора милях находилась рыбацкая деревушка. Я колебался, не оставить ли рядом записку… но потом понял, что мне нечего сказать вам, господин Аронакс.

– Если бы я только знал, – прошептал я.

– И что изменилось бы? – живо возразил капитан. – Вы отказались бы от побега? Остались на «Наутилусе»?

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

– Нет, я не мог остаться. Но…

Я умолк в полной растерянности. Действительно, что могло пойти иначе? Я мог бы попросить Неда Ленда ничего не рассказывать о «Наутилусе»? Уверен, он бы не послушал. Сжег бы свои дневники, чтобы те не попали в руки Спенсера и его людей? Но разве я был в состоянии предположить, что они поведут себя столь бесцеремонно и решительно? Не стал бы ничего говорить на допросе? Но тогда Ишвари так и осталась бы в плену и безвестности.

Я поднял глаза. Немо наблюдал за мной со странной полуулыбкой – то ли насмешливой, то ли горькой.

– Если бы я знал, что вы ждете письма, господин Даккар, я обязательно написал бы его. От всего сердца поблагодарил бы вас за изумительное, незабываемое, фантастическое путешествие под водой, за все тайны и чудеса, что нам открылись… а потом снова и снова умолял бы забыть о мести и посвятить жизнь изучению океана. Но, признаюсь, я думал, что мы для вас обуза и что если бы не сохранение тайны, вы были бы рады от нас избавиться.

– Обуза? Рад бы избавиться?.. Впрочем, довольно об этом, – резко оборвал себя Немо и, нахмурившись, прошелся по каюте.

Я с тревогой смотрел на него.

Несколько минут прошло в молчании. Мне показалось, что капитан сильно раздосадован, но я не мог понять, чем – уж не нечаянным ли порывом откровенности? Однако постепенно его лицо вновь приняло спокойное выражение.

– Мы не будем ждать послания от господина д`Обиньи, думаю, ему хватит ума не рисковать безопасностью Ишвари, сообщая нам о месте, куда он направляется, через газеты. Мы сами найдем коммуну мистера Смита. Если та находится в Айове, и если мистер Смит и его товарищи являются землевладельцами, отыскать их будет нетрудно.

– Значит, после Санта-Лючии мы направимся к берегам Соединенных Штатов?

– Именно так, господин Аронакс.

Немо кивнул мне и сел за стол. Я понял, что он хочет остаться один, молча поклонился ему и ушел к себе.


	8. Chapter 8

На следующее утро я проснулся от грохота взрывов. В первые мгновения я решил, что «Наутилус» вступил в бой и нас атакуют глубинными бомбами, но быстро понял свою ошибку. Морские воды не струились вдоль корпуса субмарины, моторы не работали, тишину не нарушал рев чужих двигателей – по всей видимости, «Наутилус» лежал на дне. Я вспомнил слова капитана Немо, что утром мы достигнем каменноугольных копей – возможно, то, что меня разбудило, являлось началом горных работ.

Быстро одевшись, я вышел в салон. Створки, закрывающие окна, оказались раздвинуты, потолок не горел, но из иллюминаторов лилось мягкое голубоватое сияние. В лучах прожектора во все стороны простиралась всхолмленная равнина, постепенно теряющаяся в густо-синей мгле. Дно здесь было темным, каменистым, неровным, усеянным угловатыми черными валунами. Невдалеке поднимался невысокий, но крутой кряж с обрывистым склоном, слоистая фактура которого напоминала обугленное дерево. Через секунду я понял, что вижу перед собой вскрытый угольный пласт.

У пласта сновали одетые в скафандры матросы. Взрывы отломили и разбросали вокруг глыбы каменного угля – и теперь их собирали в частые сети и укладывали на платформу, напоминающую телегу без колес. Кто-то раскалывал заступом слишком крупные обломки, кто-то разматывал и крепил к углам платформы большие мешки, напоминавшие оболочки воздушных шаров, кто-то подносил баллоны со сжатым воздухом. Когда «телега» заполнилась углем до краев, оболочки шаров стали на глазах расправляться, наполняемые воздухом из баллонов. Несколько минут, и платформа мягко всплыла над дном, трое матросов за цепи повлекли ее к «Наутилусу». Скоро я услышал лязг шлюзовых ворот и ощутил слабое содрогание корпуса – видимо, уголь высыпали в трюм.

Я провел в салоне почти весь день, и за это время платформа наполнялась углем и разгружалась более двух десятков раз. Около шести часов вечера матросы вернулись на борт, снова заработал двигатель, и «Наутилус» пошел на юг, держась у самого дна. Я стоял у окна и долго любовался подводными пейзажами, сменявшими друг друга, как сменяются виды в окне поезда-экспресса. Я видел гигантских скатов, которых испанцы называют манта, или «плащ» – элегантных и величественных рыб с черной спиной и белым брюхом, чьи широкие и плоские, как крылья, грудные плавники придают им ромбообразную форму, а движение напоминает медлительный полет. Видел огромную рыбу-луну, или мола-мола – серебристую, почти белую и плоскую, как блюдо, с маленькими глазками и круглым не закрывающимся ртом. Акулы всех видов, дорады, голубые корифены, летучие рыбы, привычные по Средиземному морю, мелькали без счета.

18 декабря мы в последний раз подошли к Санта-Лючии и оказались в пещере, так долго служившей «Наутилусу» надежной гаванью, а его экипажу – мастерской.   
Когда я после завтрака поднялся на палубу, в печи уже ревело пламя. Высоко над головой сиял кружок голубого неба, а над озером металась пара белогрудых ястребов.  
Периодически гул пламени перекрывался страшным грохотом дробилки, размалывающей обломки каменного угля в мелкую крошку. Думаю, если бы какой-нибудь рыбак или пастух оказался в этот момент на склоне вулкана, он решил бы, что тот снова готов пробудиться.

Я взял сумку и геологический молоток, дождался очередного возвращения шлюпки и вместе с матросами отправился на берег. Раз уж необходимость требовала от нас навсегда покинуть Санта-Лючию и гостеприимную гавань, скрытую в ее недрах, стоило собрать коллекцию минералов в память о ней! Как и неделю назад, я побрел вдоль озера. Свет прожектора скоро ослаб, но мне вполне хватало рассеянных солнечных лучей, проникавших в пещеру через кратер. Я чувствовал себя много лучше, чем во время прошлой прогулки – голова не кружилась, на душе было спокойно – и скоро моя коллекция начала пополняться.

Какие причудливые, многоцветные формы создает подземный огонь, соприкасаясь с водой в буйном и беспощадном противостоянии! В моей сумке соседствовали серый трахит с вкраплениями пироксена и амфибола, черный базальт с блестящим сколом, бледные полупрозрачные кристаллы кварца, темно-бурый обсидиан с красноватыми прожилками, оплывшие желтые кусочки серы. Я решил, что сделаю подписи к каждому образцу и попрошу капитана Немо выделить мне одну из витрин в салоне, а если он откажет – оформлю выставку на полке в своей каюте.

Я вернулся к «Наутилусу» только под вечер, когда яркое синее небо в кружке кратера начало темнеть, а прозрачный сумрак пещеры стал на глазах превращаться в густеющую тьму. Впрочем, пространство вокруг мастерской было по-прежнему ярко освещено электрическим светом. От печи еще веяло жаром, но пламя больше не ревело. Вдоль берега стояли ряды контейнеров с натрием – уже закрытые плотно притертыми крышками, но еще слишком горячие, чтобы переносить их на «Наутилус». Несколько матросов разбирали дробилку, оживленно переговариваясь на своем языке и вроде даже перешучиваясь. Когда я подошел ближе, один из них – им оказался Збигнев – развернулся ко мне:

– Господин Аронакс, отвезти вас на борт? – и он кивнул в сторону «Наутилуса», чей неподвижный корпус выступал из черной воды футах в ста от берега.

Я кивнул.

– Спасибо, Збигнев.

Мы оба забрались в лодку и взялись за весла. Меньше чем за минуту шлюпка преодолела расстояние, разделявшее берег и субмарину, и ткнулась в стальной борт.

Вернувшись к себе, я начал разбирать тяжелую сумку с образцами. Возможно, я излишне увлекся своим занятием, а может, дверь в соседнюю каюту открылась бесшумно, но я не отметил ни скрипа петель, ни щелчка замка и едва не подпрыгнул, услышав за спиной слова капитана Немо, произнесенные самым любезным тоном:

– Как прошла ваша экскурсия, господин Аронакс?

К счастью, мне удалось быстро справиться с волнением.

– Очень хорошо! Мне удалось собрать неплохую коллекцию минералов. И если вы позволите, я оформлю ее в виде выставки – не столь прекрасной, как собранные вами дары океана, но, смею надеяться, познавательной.

– Разумеется, профессор. Любая из витрин салона в вашем распоряжении.

Немо подошел к столику и взял в руки красивую друзу, полную сиреневых и розовых кристаллов аметиста.

– Где бы вы ни были и что бы с вами ни происходило, вы никогда не забываете о науке, господин Аронакс, – в задумчивости произнес он.

– Такова привычка моего разума, господин Даккар.

– Только лишь привычка?

– Не только, – осторожно ответил я, не понимая, куда он клонит. – Долгое время наука была единственным смыслом и радостью моей жизни.

Немо кивнул – мне показалось, больше своим мыслям, нежели моим словам.

– И вы хотели бы, чтобы мы вернулись к изучению океана.

– Всем сердцем, капитан.

Он поставил друзу на столик и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

– Ну что ж, у нас будет такая возможность. Я хочу показать вам жизнь, более причудливую, нежели все, что вы до сих пор видели, жизнь загадочную, ни на что не похожую, никогда не видевшую солнечных лучей. Я приглашаю вас посетить склоны подводных вулканов Исландии. Обещаю, вы никогда не забудете этого путешествия.

Если б я знал, как быстро – и как сокрушительно верно – сбудутся его слова!


	9. Эпилог

Поздним вечером 19 декабря 1871 года мы навсегда оставили Санта-Лючию и отправились на северо-запад, к восточному побережью Соединенных Штатов Америки. 23 декабря мы подошли к Нью-Йорку. Настало время вернуться к розыскам Ишвари и Франсуа д`Обиньи.

Если наши друзья покинули Кассис в конце ноября, первого или второго декабря они должны были достигнуть Нанта. Долго ли они пробыли в гостях у четы Дюфуров, я не знал, однако предположил, что вряд ли больше недели – каждый день промедления увеличивал опасность. Плавание через океан на трансатлантическом пароходе могло занять от десяти до четырнадцати дней. Это означало, что Ишвари и д`Обиньи ступили на американскую землю самое раннее двенадцатого декабря, а самое позднее – буквально вчера.

Как они стали бы действовать дальше? Осторожность требовала называться в гостиницах чужими именами и как можно скорее покинуть Нью-Йорк. А раз так, разыскивать их по городским отелям не только не имело смысла, но, напротив, было опасно, ибо могло привлечь и к нам, и к ним чужое недоброе внимание. Скорее всего, наши друзья уже уехали вглубь континента, возможно, оставив для нас зашифрованное сообщение в нью-йоркских газетах.

Глухой ночью 24 декабря спасательная шлюпка с «Наутилуса» всплыла на поверхность в заливе Лоуэр, в десяти милях от Манхэттена. Эгельт, на этот раз под именем барона фон Лютвица, посетил юридическую контору «Мак-Кинли и сыновья» и поручил им разыскать Сайреса Смита, военного инженера армии Гранта, вероятно, владеющего землей в штате Айова.

Мистер Мак-Кинли уже не в первый раз выполнял поручения герра фон Лютвица, так что у него не возникло никаких вопросов. Он заявил лишь, что из-за Рождественской недели и новогодних праздников сможет приступить к поискам только в начале января и предложил зайти к нему через месяц – тогда он будет готов дать содержательный ответ.  
Кроме поверенного, Эгельт посетил также редакции крупнейших нью-йоркских газет и скупил все номера за последние две недели. Тем же вечером мы вчетвером – вместе со Стефаном – внимательно просмотрели их от первой до последней страницы. К моему глубокому разочарованию, дягиль Archangélica officínalis нигде не упоминался, а среди текстов рекламных объявлений не встретилось ни одного знакомого имени.

Однако там не было и сообщений, которых можно было бы ожидать от полковника Спенсера и его людей, если бы Ишвари захватили в плен. Также ничего примечательного не оказалось в разделе происшествий. Все газеты пестрели одной сенсацией – «наглой демонстрацией силы», «вызовом, брошенным всему цивилизованному миру», «безумцем, возомнившим себя властелином океанов». Я с досадой читал броские заголовки, нелепые обвинения и призывы «покончить с угрозой мировой торговле и мореплаванию». Одно меня радовало – о встрече «Атлантика» и «Наутилуса» не забыла написать ни одна самая захудалая газетенка, так что я не без оснований надеялся, что Ишвари и Франсуа уже знают о нашем спасении.

Рождественскую полночь мы встретили в открытом море, на глубине в сотню футов. «Наутилус» шел на северо-восток, к берегам Исландии. На сердце у меня было легко и радостно, как в далеком детстве, когда еще была жива матушка и я верил в чудеса. Война, пусть ненадолго, отступила, Франсуа д`Обиньи, Ишвари и Консель, скорее всего, находились в безопасности, и только месяц отделял нас от долгожданной встречи, наконец, капитан Немо обещал раскрыть передо мой еще одну тайну природы – и мою душу наполняло предчувствие чего-то волнующего и прекрасного.


End file.
